Discord on the Precipice
by bleachfreak101
Summary: Ichigo X Hichigo YAOI Kurosaki Ichigo has been living with his powers for 5 years now. And now his hollow side. Hichigo Shirosaki. Is changing but to Ichigo it's more in a positive direction. But is it really good for someone to change this much?
1. Collapsing Stage: Kurosaki Ichigo

Chapter 1: Collapsing Stage ~ Kurosaki Ichigo

I've witnessed many things in the short time I've been alive. But not everything is as it should be. My life is not close to normality. These powers given to me by a girl from another world have not helped to allude to new things and these new things are nowhere near welcome here, in my mind of reversed skyscrapers and clouds.

I am bound by red ribbons of my energy, but I did not submit to my own self. No. I was forced to submit to my wilder self, my instinct, my murderous side. I try not to show fear when he shows himself to me, but it is very difficult, his expressions, his movements, his very vocabulary makes every inch of me shudder. He has never done this sort of thing with me, the ribbons are tied tightly, holding my arms behind my back, he has me kneeling but my head is turning side to side, waiting to be surprised by his face.

I continued this for hours it felt, until my neck had become sore from all the turning, I lowered my head letting a sigh escape me and as soon as I did he showed himself underneath me, I gasped and moved to pull back, but the ribbons around me held me in place. My legs straddled him and I stared down at him, eyes wide.

"Have you been waiting…King~?" I shuddered violently which caused a dark chuckle to rise up from his throat. "Look at you. All tied up like a little present." His pure white hands, with slick black nails raised and traced my face, I went to say something without thinking but his finger went to press against my lips and in the blink of an eye another ribbon was gagging me, refraining me from speaking.

"Shush now my King. Your horse wants to admire you." My body racked with shivers again and his body shifted under mine, moving to sit Indian style, he pulled me to straddle him again and my face began to feel hot. His hands were on my waist now but slowly inching more to the back of me. My eyes widened more and I became stiffer than I already was.

"Such a virgin are you my king?" he leaned forward to nip at my ear and I attempted to writher away from him, but one hand moved quickly to grip my chin, the other on the small of my back. He licked his lips his blue tongue flicking out. "Don't be shy."

His power had assisted me at times, but I never enjoyed using his power, it scared others, the look in the eyes who viewed me. Yes, some kept straight faces but if I looked into their eyes, deep down they were terrified, and if I looked closer at their body language…they would be shaking. He made this fear arise in everyone, even myself.

He brought me closer against him our chest touching and he forced my head to lie against his shoulder; it would usually be almost like a comforting position, but not in his hands. It only made me worry more about what he might do. He stroked my hair, but I could feel his smirk against me. Was he teasing me?

"Teasing? Oh No my dear king. You've got me all wrong." His words made another shiver rack through my body. He knew my thoughts…

He held me closer, one hand staying in my hair while the other trailed down from the small of my back to my rear end. I shifted uncomfortably but his hand stayed in place. He started to move that hand in circles squeezing a few times and I began to bite my lip.

I had never given true deep thoughts to what my sexuality was. Yes I had friends who were girls, but I also had ones who were guys. This I saw as normal as do other people. But I never thought about loving one of my friends, touching them in ways people do when they are in a deeper relationship or talking about more secret topics.

His hands moved quickly, pulling back my robes, my face felt hotter and when he licked at my neck, I shuddered again. Hands moved to touch all over my chest trailing over my nipples, it was getting hotter, I wanted to get away but I could not. I did not want this. I don't want him doing these things to me. His hands continued to move, he bit into my neck, like a blood sucking vampire of sorts, his mouth pulled away and his tongue then came out to clean up the blood from the wound. I could not speak, my mouth was still gagged, I could not move, he was holding me in place.

His attack continued, he laid me down, moving so my arms stayed tied above my head, he licked all over my chest then bit at my nipples, I let noises escape me, the gag holding them back though. This hurt. This did not pleasure me. He grabbed at my pants. I panicked. I started to squirm and I let sobs come out.

He suddenly stopped then sat up and looked at me. My eyes met his. His hand lifted away from my body and one then went to the healing wound now on my neck. His expression was suddenly soft. His finger lightly pressed against the wound and I let out a gasp and closed my eyes. His hand withdrew again.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	2. Scars on the other end:Shirosaki Hichigo

Chapter 2: Scars on the other end ~ Shirosaki Hichigo

What had come over me then I do not know. Was it the way his cries sounded? Or the way he seemed so vulnerable? Or was it the look in his eyes, he was terrified of me. That look he had. And the way he withered at my touch. He hated me. He probably still does. My little king.

I wander his mind for awhile, waiting for him to fall asleep. What am I to say to him? I have tormented him for so long now, and suddenly I notice his true feelings. I am stupid, a fool.

I wait. When he lays in his bed. I know he tosses and turns, trying to find a warm spot in his mattress, beneath his blanket. He is troubled, it rains. The skyscrapers will fall into little buildings of Karakura. And he will sink into a depression. It has rained these past few days since I have last seen him. I feel worried now, knowing he has not slept. Knowing he is upset or distraught and it is probably my fault.

I feel his presence enter. I turn and see him standing there head bowed. I slowly turn to fully face him and then my feet carry me towards him. When I come within a few feet he takes a step back. I stop.

"King." I try to sound more comforting than I ever have. He shudders though. I try again. "_Ichigo._"

His head lifts up eyes wide in sudden surprise. He does not appear scared but more shocked. I shift forward again and he stays where he is. "_Ichigo. _I'm sorry for the other day…"

His eyes widen more. "…Y-you are?"

I lift my arms and place my hands gently on his shoulders, I feel the flinch he makes but I try to make my touch as comforting as I possibly can. He stares into my eyes. He's searching, I know he is. I give him a gentle look. He continues to look into my eyes, I see the fear in his still, but he wants to believe me. I know he's warring with himself. I can hear his thoughts in my own head. _Is he telling the truth? _One side thinks. _Or is he tricking me? _The other contradicts.

I shift to pull my hands away but his hand lift rather quickly to grab at my wrist. His head is bowed again. "…_Ichigo_?" I question.

"Why do you…" He began, but he was at a loss of words for the second half of his question.

"I do not know why I do what I do _Ichigo_. I am a hollow. Maybe its instinct that drives me, or the want for power, to not be beneath you but on top. I know I am hurtful with you, harsh, abusive. But I have now seen how scared you are…and I am sorry for all the things I have done to you to make you that way." I kept a gentle tone. His body shifted and his hands went from gripping my wrist to knotting lightly into my robes, his head against my shoulder. I moved to wrap my arms around him and to my delight he did not flinch, nor shudder. "You should sit down…I know you haven't slept." I felt him nod. I stepped back but he refused to let go of me. I chuckled which caused him to look at me with an innocent look. "So attached now aren't you?"

He blushed and glanced away. I chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair. I sat down and brought him into my lap, so his back was against my chest, he shifted for a few moments then found a comfortable spot and slowly started to relax.

He drifted off after an hour. He was beautiful. His hair, his eyes, his physique. I remembered when he had lost his powers. When I saw him disappear from here for the last time sorrow filled me to the brim. The look, his understanding, he had grown up. When he had gained me and Zangetsu back, I went back to my old ways, scarring him. And now we were here, I had finally come back to understanding; I have grown up just as he has. So I will promise to hold him close, and never let anyone hurt him. He has enough scars.


	3. Attachment: Kurosaki Ichigo

Chapter 3: Attachment ~ Kurosaki Ichigo

I had fallen for him.

I woke up in my bed and stared at the ceiling, it was raining outside. It was a Sunday. And I knew one thing; I would not be leaving the house today.

He was so gentle with me last night, and his voice was soft, and he called me by my name. I had finally relaxed when being held in his arms. His touches were no longer terrifying, and his vocabulary no longer vile.

I stayed in bed all day thinking about this. Later in the day though sleep had claimed me, he was right about how I had not slept the past few days. I awoke in my mind. I was still in his lap, his head resting on my shoulder; he was now the one asleep.

I moved so his head was now in my lap, he appeared almost as gentle as he did last night. His features were soft and he in no way appeared as the hollow side I had remembered from the past. He twitched some. His hand opened and moved like he was trying to find something to grab onto. So…I placed my hand in the empty space. His fingers wrapped gently around my hand and I could have sworn he had whispered my name.

"He has become rather tamed." I jumped; startled and looked up from where I was sitting.

"Zangetsu?" I breathed out my zanpaktou's name. The old man walked over to stand at my side; he bowed down to inspect the hollow more. I watched him. He was wise. The very way his features moved you could tell he was dragged into deep thought. He stayed like this for a moment then stood straight and looked at me. I blinked at him. "Is something wrong?" I inquired.

"He's seemed to just change all of a sudden." Zangetsu muttered.

I nodded. "Yeah…he has…for the better I think."

"Let us pray so." The old man said and then turned. He began to walk away.

"Wait! Old man!" I called to him and he stopped.

"What is it Ichigo?" He held the deep tone of his voice in place.

"Do you really think this change is bad for him?" I watched him.

"You sound like a child." And he just disappeared.

I sighed and looked back down at Shiro. It was the only thing I could think of calling him, with his albino appearance. Zangetsu did not answer my question either. He was to wise for my taste.

After a while Shiro finally stirred and cracked his eyes open. I watched him. His golden eyes opened all the way and he blinked at me. "_Ichigo_?"

I smiled, loving how gentle he spoke my name. "Hey Shiro." He chuckled.

"Shiro? Is that your name for me? … I love it." He smiled up at me then reached a hand up and placed it against my cheek. He kept his hand there. We both starred into each other's eyes. After a while he sat up and grabbed my face gently with both hands and moved in slowly, placing his lips against mine. I stiffened for a moment so he pulled back, but only a little.

"I won't hurt you _Ichigo_." He looked at me with a soft expression. I nodded and he moved his lips to meet mine again. I did not kiss back at first. This was all strange to me. But at the same time it felt rather, good. He kept his cool hands against my face.

I kissed him back, and we held it for a good few minutes until he broke it to let me pant from the loss of air. One of his hands moved through my hair, raking it gently massaging my scalp. I looked at him and saw him just smiling at me. He brought me close holding me against him.

Peace could only last so long. A strange spiritual pressure was felt by both me and Shiro. I moved to pull away and I heard a sigh escape him as he let me go. I stood and looked at him.

"I have to go…" I muttered just watching him as he also stood.

"I know" He looked at me. "If you need me in battle you know what to do?"

"Of course I do." I disappeared and woke up to the ceiling again.


	4. Release on Edge: Shirosaki Hichigo

Chapter 4: Release on Edge ~ Shirosaki Hichigo

He had been fighting for a total of 15 minutes and 22 seconds. I knew he was exhausted now, but he had not yet used my power. He continued. Arrancars scattered each trying to take a whack at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I was debating taking full control but I knew he would not approve of that action. I held myself back, waiting for when he wanted to dawn the mask of me.

He didn't. WHAT WAS HE WAITING FOR? This was paranoia driving me to the edge. It was now 20 minutes into this fight and I was seriously about to go all out. But…suddenly I felt him falling, and fear filled me, his mind turned dark, clouds turning grey and the skyscrapers started to fall to oblivion. I wanted to catch him, he had been so high in the sky it would take longer for him to hit the ground. He would hit it hard. I couldn't let this happen. I had just built my trust with him again, my love for him strong and then people have to fuck things up.

He's falling.

He's getting closer to earth.

He's unconscious.

He's bleeding.

He's unaware of all that is happening.

Those bastards are still after him.

He's gonna die.

No.

No.

NO.

I shut my eyes tight and then opened them to Karakura. The real Karakura. He was falling beneath me. I flew down after him out stretching my arm, my hand open, wanting to feel him in that empty space. My other hand held tight to Zangetsu. So close. Just so close.

I successfully got a hold of him and slowly went down to earth, glancing back up to only swing my sword at the enemies, annihilating them all.

I laid Ichigo on the ground looking him over. Bleeding badly of course. His face was contorted in pain. I sighed and picked him up again and carried him back to his house, getting in with ease and laying him in bed, I went to find bandages only to hear a noise and turn back to him. He was sitting up in bed. My eyes widened and I was back over to him trying to gently push him back down on the bed.

"You have to lie back down. You're hurt." I sounded stern.

He looked at me. "What are you doing out?"

I sighed and just laid him back down on the bed. "Just stay there. I'm gonna go and get bandages then patch you up." I left for a moment then returned with bandages and moved to fix him up. I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"What are you doing out?" he repeated the question.

"I was worried…" I would never admit this to anyone else. I glanced to him and saw he had a rather shocked expression.

"Why?" I found that a rather stupid question.

I stared at him long and hard for a minute, and then just went back to tending to his wounds. "You were fighting for a while…usually you'd finish small fry like that in minutes if you used me…but you didn't and so I got worried. And then when you went unconscious…I…" …I stopped and just looked at him. I didn't want to say I was afraid of him dying. It wouldn't sound right coming from me. He searched me like he did that one time. He was starting to read me like a book; he nodded his head at me in understanding.


	5. Apocalyptic Reality: Kurosaki Ichigo

Chapter 5: Apocalyptic Reality ~ Kurosaki Ichigo

His eyes said it all. Dying. He didn't want me to die. That's why he was here. Now. Caring for me. Holding me against him gently while sitting on my bed.

I know that if I die…he will now probably just die with me…instead of taking over. He can't live without me it seems. And we've only been like this for 2 days now. We'll grow even closer if possible, but I wonder how far we'll go.

"I want you to stay in bed for a few days." I heard him stay and my eyes opened and glanced to his head on my shoulder.

"What?" I questioned. "Shiro I really am fine."

"_Ichigo_ you got your ass handed to you. I want you to rest… stay home from school for a few days and get your strength back up" He meant well, I know this. But I feel fine.

"But…"

"No buts." He muttered then lifted his head to look at me. He was becoming easier to read. He didn't want me going to school, afraid something would happen, and I would get hurt more. I felt his hands massage me gently and he kissed my neck and I closed my eyes again. I was exhausted, I should give into sleep. I heard him whisper something in my ear, but I didn't quite catch the words. He nuzzled my neck and continued his gentle touches. I sank more into his warmth. I gave into darkness with ease.

_I was sinking into dark waters. There were no buildings anywhere, just an endless abyss. No one was there, and I felt heavy instead of weightless, I turned my head. I could breath, I could see…but only a few feet in front of me. I looked up to where the surface should be, but instead met wide gold eyes. _

_I suddenly felt hands on me tearing into my skin, claws. I closed my eyes and suddenly struggled to breath. I started to hear words of kindness though. "I love you. I'm only doing what's best for you. You mean everything to me. No, don't cry. Rest now, you need to. I love you…Ichigo." _

I woke up screaming and hugging myself but then Shiro was right on me holding me. I looked to him terrified and he starred right back at me with the same scared look probably on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, does he know about this nightmare?

"I…" I didn't know what to tell him.

He sighed and just held me close, I was shaking. He tried his calming motions again. While he did I took notice to how I was back in my actual body, in fresh clothes. I looked at him with question. But he only continued to calm me. His own eyes were closed.

I stared at him. I looked to his hands. I then shifted and his eyes opened. I looked into them.

The same golden eyes.

"I love you…_Ichigo_"

* * *

So should I post another chapter this evening? Got some light lemon next chapter, then the chapter after that is full on yaoi. Please review!


	6. Eyes of the God: Shirosaki Hichigo

Yeah sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I got a new laptop and I still had to get this story off of it, but I'll post this chapter and another one today, hope that can make up for it somewhat?

* * *

Chapter 6: Eyes of the God ~ Shirosaki Hichigo

He had obviously had a nightmare. But, I did not know what he had seen. His shaking had stopped and he was now curled up against me. He was thinking hard though. _Was the old man right? _About what? _Is this a bad change? _What change? _Will things turn out like in that dream? _What did you see?

He eventually fell asleep again. I looked out his window. It was dark now; god knows what time it was. I was too afraid to look to his clock on his desk. I looked to him, his face relaxed, his thoughts cleared. I sighed to myself and just held him close eventually drifting off myself.

I awoke to the movements of my Ichigo. He was about to hop out the window in shinigami form but I quickly stopped him and he looked at me.

"You're still hurt." I said sternly.

"I feeling fine Shiro…and there are hollows nearby I need to get rid of them."

"I can get rid of them." I moved Ichigo forcing him to lie down. "You stay here."

"But Shiro…" He frowned deeply at me.

"But nothing. I'll be back." I jumped out the window.

I exterminated the hollows then returned to my Ichigo to find him not in bed. I traced his spiritual pressure and it led to the bathroom. I stopped. The door was cracked slightly letting steam from the shower out. I heard a sigh escape from over the sound of the running water. He is naked in there, under the water, probably trailing his hands all over his beautiful body. I was tingling but trying to hold myself back. But I seriously wanted to walk right in and join him. But what would he think? Would he become upset with me? There was only one way to find out. So I strolled in, his back turned to me, the glass was fogged hiding everything from me. I moved swiftly removing my garments letting them cascade to the floor. I made my way over to the shower feeling like I had just walked miles when I had only walked a few feet across the small bathroom. My hand gripped against the sliding door of the shower. I pushed it aside and I saw him shift on his feet and his head turn to open his eyes and looks at me. He appeared surprised if anything. He blinked.

"Y-you're back?" I noticed his face turn red, not from the heat of the shower though.

I stepped in shutting the door behind me and smiled at him. "Yes, I am. Did you miss me?" I wrapped my arms around him and bought his back to my chest. He looked to me then nodded. "Good" I muttered as I pressed my lips to his neck. He closed his eyes and just let me do what I wanted. My hands were lightly on his stomach one moving in a circle soothing him more. He sunk against me and I chuckled. "Relaxed aren't we?" I received a nod and a noise of pleasure. I continued until we were forced to sit on the shower floor. My hands explored his body.

I found muscles of course, the fine lines of abs, I found scars that could not be healed and burned memories into both him and I. He shuddered at my light touches against his skin, his hair was soaked covering his eyes. My hands went down more and he stayed relaxed, I remained away from his crotch for now. My hands moving over his thighs and then my arm could reach no longer without disrupting his comfortable position.

So I trailed them back up moving closer to his crotch, now wanting to go a little further. I moved my mouth to his ear. "Can I?" I asked almost like a curious child. I waited for a moment then received a nod. I moved my hand more slowly and lightly touched his cock. He shuddered and shifted slightly and I looked to his face seeing a darker blush growing.

I loved his innocence.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Creator: Kurosaki Ichigo

Sorry I suck at writing sex scenes I'll try to get better at it though.

* * *

Chapter 7: Creator ~ Kurosaki Ichigo

His hands moved slow and left me tingling. He began to whisper compliments in my ear as he fondled a place where no other pair of hands have been. I couldn't help but let out noises of pleasure. Because it felt good, because he seemed to be good at what he was doing. He continued and I felt something building up and my moaning got louder until I released crying out just a bit more. His hand pulled away and I cracked my eyes open and glanced to him and saw him lick my own semen off his fingers. He looked to me and smirked.

"You taste good." He continued to devour what was left of my liquid on his fingers. I could only blush at all this and look away. He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek and held me close to him again. We stayed this way until he said we should move out of the shower and dry off or we'd get all wrinkly. When I nodded and went to stand up he stopped me and instead picked me up and stood straight. I blinked looking at him only to receive a smile from him as he turned the shower off and then walked out onto the tile floor. He grabbed a towel and laid it over me then set me on the counter. I was still blinking rather speechless as he grabbed his own self a towel and wrapped it around, tucking it in at the waist. He looked to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked tilting his head.

"N-no." I blinked as he strolled over to me, grabbing the towel from my hands and he threw it over top my head and ruffled my hair to dry it out. After a few minutes he pulled back and when I lifted my head his lips connected with mine. We kissed for a few minutes and then I broke it to get air. I felt him smirk at me and I couldn't help but blush about it. He hugged me close to his body and his towel fell from his waist, my face felt hotter as I felt him gently guide one of my hands with one of his own to touch his length. I was hesitant but after a moment wrapped my hand around and began to just feel it, he did the same with me and I tried to hold back the noises of pleasure as he was so good at doing that himself he quietly stroked me and I did him. We eventually released and I became covered in his semen he pulled back smirking at me.

"Such a dirty boy Ichigo…" He teased and started to lick it off me, I shuddered and blushed furiously. Next I knew it he was picking me up and quickly carrying me back to my room and shutting the door and he threw me down onto the bed not roughly though and he crawled over me and kissed me again. He continued his hands moving over my chest, playing with my nipples and his tongue was soon in my mouth. I moaned. He continued. I squirmed beneath him. His hands went further down and he then pulled back putting a finger in his mouth and soaking it with saliva. I watched with curiosity if anything.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you or you want me to stop Ichigo." He spoke softly and suddenly I felt his finger move to poke at my entrance. I jumped slightly and he kissed my forehead as he slowly pushed his finger in. I let out a small cry and he hushed me to silence and moved it in as far as it could go then he stopped. "Let me know when I can start moving it…I want you to get use to it first." He watched me for a minute or two and then I finally nodded my head and he started to move his finger in and out, slowly.

It felt weird at first but the strange feeling turned into pleasure in moments, I was suddenly moving with his finger and moaning. He added another finger and started making a scissoring motion. This continued until I suddenly felt the absence of his fingers and he was now pushing and making my legs bend so they were close to my chest he was positing himself and my eyes widen some. He told me sweet things as he slipped into me. A moan tore out of my throat and he slowly started to move in and out of me, one hand on my leg the other grabbing my own length and pumping. He continued telling me how much he loved me, how beautiful he thought I was, and how he was so happy to be able to love me like this. I told him things in return how I loved him, how his comfort was something that I now needed and couldn't live without, how his relationship with me was now the most important thing in the world.

He released inside me and I became full with warmth and as soon as he had released, I came. He pulled out of me and moved my legs so they were against the bed, he held me again and I just pressed myself against him, taking in everything that he was.


End file.
